The invention relates to a wire-removing machine for bales, especially for pulp bales, consisting of a positioning device for the bales, a cutting device for severing the tying wires tensioned round the bales, in the region of at least one vertical bale side face, a gripper device, by means of which the tying wires, after these have been severed, can be lifted off from the bale, and a winding device which grasps all the lifted-off wires in the lifted-off portion by means of a common fork-shaped longitudinally displaceable winding spindle and winds them to form reels.
A wire-removing machine of the type mentioned is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 3,707,966. With this known apparatus, wires can be removed from bales reliably and automatically.
The object on which the invention is based is, in the known wire-removing machine, to improve the operation of winding the severed tying wires.